It wasn't my faultmuch
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: After a good 5 thousand years, Yami (Atem) is relased from the puzzle only to attract many people who don't like him. For example: his sister... his sister is my oc and i have no idea where this is going so forgive me. Oki? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 'CAUSE I NEED ADVICE! and a little help...
1. Chapter 1 stupid brothers

Death is Petty. It might effect the world in so many different ways, but still petty. You could even say simple, for most people. Not for me. Just because of my STUPID brother. He tried to save the world from deamons that were to murder the plannet and he succeeded. Not only in 'saving' the world, but also locking his soul away for eternity.

Due to his idiocy, I, his sister was dammned to spend the rest of my life on earth forever, waiting for him to come back from wherever he has been locked up. Such a petty world i should be dammned to. Throughout the years, i have seen: war, death, selfishness, power, destruction and resentment. Why the gods protect this useless peice of rock i will never know. However, it wont last long. These mortals will murder each other without a second thought. They don't even know what true love is. Neither do I, but i have seen it countless of times back home. When i was still alive...

Me being on this relm has only brought me bordem and the urge to go on a psychopathic rampage. I'm surprised i haven't yet. I have told the gods that I shouldn't be here, they don't believe me. It's not like it was my fault that the world was nearly destoryed... much...

HI PEPS!

IT IS 'ONLY MY TUTOR' SPEAK AS OUR EX-CONRAD DID DAY! KIDDING, IT'S NOT. I WROTE THIS IN CWC AND MY ENGLISH TEACHER AND MY FRIEND SAID IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. I KNEW THEY WERE ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE, SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THOUGHT.

REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED THEN THAT IS FINE WITH ME. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND I DO NOT WISH TO.

I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC. YEAH IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO HER STUPID BROTHER IS AND WHAT HAPPENED, I WILL DO SOMETHING IN YOUR FAVOR. YEAH?...

BABYSITTING MY NEFUWE RIGHT NOW SO I'VE GOT TO DASH!

TTFN! AND WISH ME LUCK XXXX!


	2. Midnight meeting with the demon

Suddenly, I woke up as a sickly wave of magic washed over me. _What's going on?! _I looked around the darkened room, letting my eyes pay extra attention to the shadows. I looked beside me to find my boyfriend still sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at him. _He looks so cute while he's sleeping. _I though to myself.

I considered going back to sleep but I couldn't shake off the feeling I had. I crept out of bed and pulled on: bra, pants and my thin, white, floor-length night gown which made me look like one of those creepy ghost girls from scary ghost films. I tip-toed out of the room and cautiously made my way down stairs to the kitchen. The mansion was dead with noise except the sound of me bare feet tapper across the different serfaces. When I got to the kitchen I turned on the lights and closed to door. Inside, I saw a demon. He had long white hair and blood-red eyes. He was paler than the moonlight and wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with a black trench coat drapped around him.

"Do you have news on my brother? Or have you just come here to bother me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Well, both."

"Brother first." I comanded.

"You brother's puzzle, as you know, has been completed. What you didn't know was that in doing so, you brother has taken a soild form away from his puzzle. His only weakness, is his lover."

"Which means he is at the disavantge."

"How so?"

"If Atem has his own body and Yugi is his lover then it is perfect. Atem wont have his memories being so far away from the puzzle. Knowing my brother, he would have given it to Yugi so he would be wearing it instead of my brother, his power weaker. Not being in contact with said puzzle means he doesn't have the connection he needs to regain his memories." We will be nothing but a myth. He wont even know who we truly are or what we did. So here is the plan: we grab Yugi, Atem will come to rescue him and then we either kill the barstard or we hand him over to the people who want him. There are a few... friends... of ours who are probably _dying _to get their grubby mits on my dear brother. We shall make sure that they wont. They are our BFF's after all. _Big. Fucking. Freaks._"

"What of the stone of memories?"

"Well, for starters my brother is far too stupid to know about that and even so, I have a friend who is, shall we say, protecting it."

"Of course, your Highness. Consider it done." I said evilly. I grinned.

"Now, Bakura. Do what you will, however, no blood-shead. I want Yugi Muto alive. I want his friends alive. His family alive. The only person to Die is-" I was cut off when I heard foot steps coming down the main staircase. "Get to your duties. We shall see each other soon enough." I told Bakura before he bowed and vanished. I grabbed my phone off of the counter and unlocked it. I pretended to do something until Seto came in. he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his body.

"Hey babe. Who were to talking to?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Why would you think that?" I said quickly.

"You were texting." he said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah. I was just texting my dad. You know how he is. Always worring about where I am, who I'm with and weather I'll be home in time for tea. It's just I forgot to text him I was here. It's all sorted now. No need to shead blood over it." I smiled and we walked back to bed and went back to sleep.


	3. RUN!

I was all alone as I sat in the Kaibas' huge mansion. Seto and Mokuba had gone to work and Roland was busy running errands while the rest the of servants of the house were hard at work doing something or another. _I'm so board! _I whined in my head. My boardem was paused when my phone went off. I go a text from Seto.

_Can you bring my maths text book in, please? I sorta... forgot it... maybe._

I rolled my eyes at the text where my sweet egotistical boyfriend attempted to not damage his ego, and failed. I stood up from the sofa in the living room and started to head for the study while texting Seto back.

_'Be there in a min.'_

I grabbed the book off of the pile of papers, my car keys from the dish on the side in the hall and my purse incase of emergencies. I walked out to the garage and go into my black lamborghini gallardo spyder convertible, that Mokuba brought me for my birthday using Seto's money without his say so, and drove to Domino High School. It was a public school and I had no idea why Seto was even bothering with such thing when he better things to do with his company. I know that sounds mean, but I guess I'm a little selfish when I want him at home and all to myself.

When I arrived at the school, I parked my car in the car park and got out. I walked straight to Seto's classroom where I knocked on the door before entering. I was greeted by 54 eyes watching me. I walked over to Mr Smith and explained why I was here.

"Hi sir. This is Seto's text book he asked me to bring it in." Seto came up to retrieve the book from Mr Smith and gave me a kiss on my cheek before returning to his seat. "Sir? Can I stay and help out in this class?" I asked.

"Well.." he started hesitantly.

"Please?!" the class begged except for Seto because he was hard at work.

"Fine, but as long as Kaiba gets all his work done." _yes! _Seto got up from his seat bringing his book and text book with him and handing them to Mr Smith.

"Done." Sir started looking over Kaiba's answers while I rolled my eyes at Seto's smug grin. Everyone got back to work while Seto sat back down and did some homework. I walked over to Yugi and his group and asked if they needed any help.

"Hi Guys! Do you need any help?"

"Yea what are the answers?" Joey asked.

"I can't give you the answers, but I can tell you that the answer to that one is 27." I told him and he wrote it down and I turned to Yugi. "What about you Yugi? Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've got Yami to help me." he replied and I looked to the boy sitting next to him and I was a little startled. He had tri-coloured hair with blonde bangs and crimson tips to match his crimson eys. Also though each spike of his spiky hair was a lightning bolt. _Atem... he used the name Yami... why would he use the nickname he gave me?_

After realizing I was staring, I snapped out of my trance and greeted him nicely. "Hi, I'm Azeneth, but everyone calls me Alice. I like your name by the way it means darkness. Well, I have to go and see other people, but just before I go. Yami, if you dare to hurt Yugi, I will not hesitate to rip you apart. And don't even try to say I wont get to you in time because I will no before you can even try. You got that?" I said theatenly.

"You don't have to worry. I would never hurt Yugi and if I am to, you have to honors to hurt me." Atem, I mean Yami, said assuring and I grinned. I walked over to Mr Smith and told him that I would be back in a minuet. I walked to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a low voice called and I entered the room, closing the door behind me. The room itself was full light with light wooded furniture like a desk and bookcase. There was also light coloured metal in place where metal was used insead of wood, for example the filling thingy.

The owner of the low voice was Headmaster Carter, or more commonly know my me: my adoptive father, Luke Carter.

"Hello Luke." I said warming. He looked up from the papers he was doodling on and smiled at me.

"Hey Alice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just came to see you. I've been so busy at Seto's that I keep forgetting to come and see you. Also, I'm coming home tonight."

"Oh, did you and Kaiba have a fight?" he asked caringly.

"No, no. we're fine it's just I feel like I should be at home more often. I owe you a gratitude and me being at my boyfriends most of the time gives me less time to thank you for saving me from the hell house. So, no, Kaiba and I have not broken up, I just want to spend time with you, Layla and Riku."

"Alright, you run along then, Layla and I should be back for about half-past five while your sister will be back for four thirty."

"Great well, as a superise, I can go pick her up from school, if you want?"

"Thank you Alice. You are amazing."

"I know." I joked and we laughed.

After saying my goodbye to Luke, I told Seto what was happening and he said it was okay but to make up for it I had to spend and entire day with him next week, no interruptions. _Uh oh! _I drove to Domino middle school and when I got there the school was flooding with students who were walking to the front gate and leaving. I spot my long, brown haired little sister in her uniform, walking and talking with a couple of her friends. I watch as Ruki sees me and races over, saying goodbye to her friends over her shoulder.

"ALICE!" she squeals and pulls me into a tight hug. I give her a hug back and we nearly squeeze each other half-to-death. When she pulled back she bombarded me with questions like, "What are you doing here? Where have you been recently? Were you at the Kaiba's? Did you-" she was interrupted by another voice.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I turn away from Riku and she follows my gaze to find Mokuba and Roland.

"Greetings Mistress Alice." Roland said.

"Hi you two. I'm just here to pick Riku up. Oh and I'm not coming back to the mansion tonight. I'll be back sometime next week though."

"Alright Alice. See ya soon." Mokuba said getting into the limo. Roland bowed and got in the diver's seat. I turned back to Riku.

"Is that true? You're staying until next week?" I nodded and her face lit up and I suddenly realized how much I'm never home. I made a note to be home for often and Riku and I got into my car and we drove home with Riku tell me all of the gosip going around her school.

When we got back Riku went upstairs to do her homework while I went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. It took us a long time to get back because of traffic and I went the long way round so we could spend more time together. I started to cook noodles and chop up chunks of chicken to make homemade chicken noodles. The only thing I don't burn, unlike toast and jacket potato.

I was just about to plate up the cooked food when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Bakura looking darker than usual.

"Is there something wrong Bakura?" I asked while I carried on doing what I was doing.

"Marik is coming to Domino soon, bringing him mind-slaves with him."

"And this matter's because..." I urged him.

"He will want revenge on your brother putting him in danger before we can get to him."

I cackled at him evilly. "They are nothing. Atem will be within our grasp before Marik and rare hunters can even set foot on land. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, Mistress. Why are you here by the way?"

"Oh, I needed some family time because I haven't been home in a while. And, no before you ask. Seto and I haven't had a fight. Do you want some food?"

"No thanks, Azeneth. I've got to get back to the apartment. It's nearly time for my light to go to bed." I smiled at him and he everpertated from the kitchen. I called up to Riku.

"Riku! Dinner!"

She came in only seconds later looking different to normal. The colour had drained out of her face and she looked upset. She sat at the table and I place her plate of food in front of her. "Riku? Are you okay? You look pale." I commented and she nodded as she continued to eat in silence. We heard the door open and close indicating out parents had come home. I ran into the hall to greet them. They were there, just not alone.

_Dartz. _He had them. He had Layla and Luke bound and being dragged and mocked by his minions. My adoptive parents were bound at the hands and were gagged at the mouth. This wasn't good.

"Azeneth, _darling_." he sneered as he grabbed me roughly by the arm. I went to hit him but he stopped me. I struggled under his hold but he wouldn't budge. "You will come with us. You will tell us where the _Pharaoh _is. And you will do all of this willingly," he threatened, "Or your family will be hurt. I will be nice and spare you the details." my eyes widened in shock.

"RIKU! RUN! Get out of here!" I screamed as Dartz and his guards dragged me to his van with my parents. I watched as his two of his other followers went searching for her. I smirked when I got outside and I was Riku take off down the street behind Dartz' back. _Run Riku and don't stop._

HEY EVERYONE!

SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG AND THIS IS A SORTA JUST GO ALONG WITH IT CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN. WELL I DO BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU.

NOTE: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT SHOULD WITHER BE IN NO ONE'S EYES, RIKU'S POV, SETO KAIBA'S POV OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WILL START TO MIX UP AND CHANGE POV'S EVERY SO OFTEN.

SORRY AGAIN THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I ALSO WAS CEELABRATING BECAUSE ON WEDNESDAY I GOT TO LEAVE SCHOOL 20 MINUETS EARLY FROM MY 8TH PERIOD! THE SAD PART IS I STILL HAVE TO HAVE 8 PERIODS ON WEDNESDAYS :(

CAN'T UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND BECAUSE I AM SPENDING TIME WITH MY DAD A.K.A SPENDING ALL HS MONEY AND ALSO IT'S MY BFFTLEWE'S BIRTHDAY! SHE IT GETTING _OLD! _AND I NEVER SAID THAT. LOL

RIGHT I'M OFF bye...!


End file.
